bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowfied Ichigo
is the one-hundred-sixty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki continues his battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Orihime Inoue struggles dealing with Ichigo's Hollowfication form. Summary After blocking a Gran Rey Cero, Ichigo, after donning his Hollow mask, apologizes to Orihime and asks her if she's scared. She doesn't answer, and Ichigo tells her to relax, even knowing that it doesn't mean anything while he has his mask on. Grimmjow begins laughing madly and he tells Ichigo that this is what he has been waiting for. He then goes into his Resurrección, Pantera, and Ichigo tells Orihime to use Santen Kesshun to defend herself, and to never let it go even for a second. After letting out a roar which causes a shock wave, Grimmjow attacks Ichigo and sends him through several towers. He continues to pummel down on him and he eventually sends his opponent crashing into the ground. However, this causes him to lose his opponent and Grimmjow tells Ichigo to come out, claiming that he must have more power than this. Ichigo suddenly appears behind Grimmjow and he fires off a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Grimmjow is able to survive from the attack unscathed, and he tells Ichigo that this is what he's talking about when he wants a fight and that he hates the way his eyes look right now. From a nearby location, Tier Harribel and her Fracción watch the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, and Emilou Apacci remarks that the atmosphere is becoming destabilized from the use of the Gran Rey Cero. Franceska Mila Rose says that the Gran Rey Cero should never be used in Las Noches and Apacci asks her if she's scared. The two of them get into an argument and Cyan Sung-Sun tells them to be quiet, claiming that they look weak when they argue like that. They then begin arguing with her as well, until they are interrupted by a strong wind caused by Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting. Mila Rose remarks that Grimmjow is getting too carried away and Harribel tells her not to worry and says that it's understandable to be afraid, as this is an Espada fighting in his Resurrección. She tells them that this is their most primal fear, and that they should remember it well. Harribel then remarks to herself that it doesn't feel as if Grimmjow is fighting a Human, and that it's more like a battle between two Espada. Grimmjow slams Ichigo into a tower and he tells him that it would be a shame if his mask broke like last time. He then swings his arm towards Ichigo's face in an attempt to destroy his mask, but Ichigo is able to hold his hand down. Ichigo tells him not to make him laugh and he swings his Zanpakutō across Grimmjow's chest, causing blood to flow out. He tells him that the only thing that would be a shame is if he stopped being in his Resurrección. The two begin battling again and Grimmjow is able to slam Ichigo down towards the ground again. Grimmjow then flies towards Ichigo's location, but his opponent is able to surprise him and make a long cut across Grimmjow's arm. The two then continue their battle, with neither able to gain the upper hand. As this is happening, Orihime watches and questions if this is really Ichigo battling. Grimmjow eventually fires off five darts towards Orihime and Ichigo quickly gets in front of her, taking the full force of the attack. Ichigo tells Orihime that he's fine and he goes to fight Grimmjow again. Grimmjow tells Ichigo that he looks like he's out of breath, but Ichigo tells him that if he has enough time to mock him, then he should use it to worry about himself. Grimmjow fires another dart towards a tower, completely destroying it, and he tells Ichigo that there's no way he's okay after getting hit by five of those. Ichigo's mask suddenly begins to crack apart, and Grimmjow remarks that it seems as if his mask has hit his limit as well. However, Ichigo repairs his mask and says that he hasn't even gotten close to hitting his limit. Part of Grimmjow's Resurrección begins to break away as well and Ichigo tells him that he's starting to look banged up now. Grimmjow tells him he's fine though and the two begin battling again. Orihime, remembering the incident with her brother, Sora Inoue, tries not to be scared of Ichigo, but when she sees his eyes, it feels as if he's a completely different person. She remarks that his eyes are just like her brother's when he turned into a Hollow. As the battle progresses, Ichigo appears to be on the losing end, which worries Nel Tu because this is the first time that Ichigo is losing with his mask on. Nel then looks at Orihime, and realizing that she's scared, cheers for Ichigo to win. She tells Orihime to do the same as well, explaining that Ichigo is fighting for her and that he's using his Hollow mask despite how much it must be making him suffer. This causes Orihime to remember that the reason she came here was to protect everyone, but that when she heard that Ichigo came to save her, somewhere deep in her heart it made her happy. However, after she saw Ichigo's eyes, it made her think that Ichigo didn't come here to save her at all, but now she realizes that she was wrong and that she's no longer scared of him. Grimmjow is able to overwhelm Ichigo and he tells his opponent that he's done for. Orihime suddenly calls out to Ichigo and she tells him not to die, and that he doesn't have to fight for her anymore. Grimmjow suddenly attacks Ichigo again, but he easily stops the blow and apologizes to his opponent, telling him that he can't lose anymore. He then makes a huge slash across Grimmjow's body. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Nanao Ise remarks that the Shinigami Women's Association simply wasted what little funds they had left. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi suddenly enters the room though and says that she successfully took pictures of everyone. However, all of the pictures of everyone are blocked by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's hair. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Emilou Apacci #Tier Harribel #Franceska Mila Rose #Cyan Sung-Sun #Acidwire (flashback) #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Final Fight Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * (flashback) Other Powers used: * * Navigation Category:Episodes